Diego's Rose
by orcafan1
Summary: Rosalie was always Diegos mate and was crushed when he left. When Zeke and Oscar meet up with Diego they tell him that Rosalie is dead but what happens when Diego and the heard find Rose beaten up in the snow? Will she and Diego finally mate?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Rosalie

Species: Sabre Tooth Tiger

Mate: Diego

Other info: You and Diego have always been mates but while Diego was gone (in the first movie) and Oscar and Zeke came to check on him they also told him that you were dead

I laid in the snow after getting attacked by my old pack that I moved to after staying with Soto's pack. My mate Diego left to get a human baby to kill for revenge against the humans since they were killing us for our fur. I shivered from the cold and felt myself getting weaker. I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps and voices but only one caught my attention. "Hey Manny what's that?" I heard the familiar voice say. *That sounds like Diego* I thought. "Let's go check it out" I heard another voice say. The footsteps got closer and I heard someone gasp. "Oh my god Rosalie?" *I knew it, it is Diego* I thought. "Hey Diego" I croaked. "You know her?" the mammoth asked. "Rosalie is my mate Oscar said you died" Diego said. "Oscar says a lot of things Diego" I said slightly smiling. However Diego didn't laugh he didn't even crack a smile. Suddenly I felt someone step on my left back foot and roared in pain. "WATCH IT SID!" Diego yelled. "Sorry, sorry, sorry" the sloth said. "Diego" I groaned in pain. "It's gonna be ok Rose stay with me" he said. "I'll take her" Manny said as he picked me up with his trunk. "Whoa another sabre" I heard a new voice say. "Oh Manny what happened" I opened my eyes a little more and saw two possums and a she mammoth along with a calf. "Apparently she is Diego's mate" Manny said. "Why didn't you tell us before?" Sid asked. "I just met you and you think I should have told you about my love life?" Diego said. I groaned as the pain got worse. "Diego we have to find somewhere to rest Rose is getting worse" Manny said. "Ok let's go" Diego said. We reached a cave and Manny put me down. Diego was at my side in a heartbeat. "Rose who did this to you?" he asked. "I left Soto's pack and joined a new one and one of the males tried to force me into mating with him and when I rejected him he and the rest of the pack beat me down and left me to die. Diego I'm scared" I said. "Hey it's gonna be ok now we're back together that's all that matters" he said nuzzling me. Diego laid down next to me and laid his head on top of my back. Manny brought in a bunch of wood and Sid had two rocks to make a fire with. Once the fire was going Diego helped me over to the fire making sure I was as close as possible but not too close to the point where my fur would catch fire. Diego laid back down next to me and began to lick my wounds. "Go to sleep Rose you need to regain your strength" said the she mammoth who I found out names was Elllie. "Ellie's right babe you gotta sleep you look exhausted" Diego said. "I love you Diego" I said. "I love you too Rosalie" he replied nuzzling me. I purred and nuzzled him back. I was happy I was back with Diego I missed him so much. I put my head down and went to sleep.

Diego's POV: I laid down next to my mate and watched her sleep. She always looked so peaceful when she slept. "It'll take a few days for her to get her strength back Diego" Manny said. "I know" I said. "Ellie and I will take turns carrying Rosalie if you want" he said. "Manny's right Diego she's too weak to be walking on her own" Ellie said. "I guess you're right I don't want her to fall behind" I said. I continued to lick Rosalie's wounds until I knew they were clean enough where they wouldn't get infected.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know it's mating season again right Diego?" Sid said wiggling his eyebrows. "I know when mating season is Sid I'm not stupid" I snapped. "So are we gonna see any baby Diego's soon?" Sid asked. "Only if she's ready" I said. "Besides Sid Rose is too weak to mate right now" Manny said. "I guess you're right" Sid said. "Let's not worry about that right now Rose will get better soon let's just get some sleep" Ellie said. Peaches cuddled up in between Manny and Ellie. I looked at the two happy parents and their calf and wondered what it was gonna be like to be a parent.

A few months later after Rosalie and Diego mated

Rosalie's POV: "So when do you think the baby will come?" Ellie asked. "I don't know it's been a few months so it should be coming soon" I replied. "Like how soon?" Crash asked. "She doesn't know Crash" Manny said. Soon I felt a pain in my stomach. "Ahh" I cried as I fell to the ground. "ROSALIE!" Diego said. "Diego we have to find somewhere to rest so Rose can have the baby" Ellie said. Lucky for us there was a cave not too far ahead. Manny and Ellie went to collect some leaves to make a bed so I wouldn't have to lay on the cold hard ground. When they finally made up the bed Diego helped me lay down and laid down next to me. "Just breath Rose you can do this" Diego said. After a lot of pushing I heard a small cry. "It's a girl" Ellie cried out in joy. Ellie gently placed my daughter closer to me and I began to clean her off. Once she was all clean Diego came over and nuzzled me. "She's beautiful Rose what's her name?" Ellie asked. "Well Diego and I thought that maybe you guys could help us out with the name" I said.


End file.
